


Intoxicated

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superlock three shot maybe more. Sherlock and John meets with your fellow hunters Sam and Dean. 500th follower on Tumblr story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at the two brothers. “Come on boys you promised me that you would go to the airport with me to pick them up.” You said looking at the two very very tall Winchester boys. They reminded you of your friend who deduced everything around him and sort of made an ass out of himself.

“Come on Y/N.” Dean groaned rubbing his face. “We got Cas do we need two of these guys coming from across the ocean for what reason?”

“They are my friends Dean.” You said rolling your eyes.

Sam wrapped his arms around your middle with a grin. “Come on Dean… they are her friends. They seem like they are nice enough. Besides they won’t be in the way. They’ll be at the bunker.”

“And what are they going to say when they see our home?” Dean snapped.

You scoffed. “Oh come on. They live in a flat. I had to listen to Sherlock fire his gun when he got bored. At least there is a firing range at the bunker. So he won’t be bored and John likes new things. So please please just suck it up. They’re like my family.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at you. “Do they know what you do Y/N?”

“Me hunting? Actually they think I am in the military.” You said rubbing the back of your head. “Which I was in the military before I met them, but I was hunting on the side. Does it matter really? It’s not like they are going to get caught up in the world. They do what we do except for they deal with villains not creatures that go bump in the night.”

Dean crossed his arms with a groan. “Alright. Alright.”

“So can we go and get them.” Your phone dinged. You groaned and moved your arms around Sam’s to get your phone from your back pocket. You pulled out your phone and saw it was John. “That’s John. He’s wondering where I am at.”

“He doesn’t know about us?” Sam asked looking down at you with wide hazel eyes.

“Well he thinks that you’re friends…”

“Oh that’s just rich.” Dean said laughing. “He doesn’t know you have a boyfriend yet.”

“No… I don’t want him to know not yet.” You said gripping Sam’s arms with your hands. “Besides… he’s taller than I am. Not by much… so he’s going to feel maybe intimidated.” You thought about it for a few seconds. “Oh maybe not. He was in the arm as well… so there’s a good chance that he will be fine with the two of you. But I told him we will be there in 15.” You looked at Dean. “So what do you think Dean? Think you can get us there in 15?”

Dean nodded his head.

Sam looked at you. “I think that we are going to have to hold on tight.”

“Yeah I think so too.” You said nodding your head.

“Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You three pulled up into the airport and you stuck your head out the window. “John! Sherlock!” You shouted.

John grinned. “Y/n!”

You giggled. “Come on boys don’t have much time. This one here is getting antsy to get back to the house for burgers.”

“Pop the trunk.” John shouted.

You quickly got out of the car and did the trick that Dean had taught you. You were thankful that the weapons were well hidden in the trunk that neither boy would see. But you had a feeling that Sherlock would try to deduce it.

Both men put their items into the trunk and then quickly got into the car with you.

“Sherlock Johan this is Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam said with a smile.

“Like wise.” John said with a smile as well.

You looked at the two groups of friends. Now this was going to prove fairly interesting. Having one group of friends as a doctor and private detective and the other set of friends hunters and one of them happened to be your boyfriend. You could only hope that Sherlock didn’t deduce that just yet.

 


	2. Part 2

You didn’t expect this to turn out badly. John was fine that wasn’t the issue. It was Sherlock. It was always Sherlock. They hadn’t even been a day yet and Sherlock was already complaining. You had come close of locking him in one of the rooms more likely his room in the bunker and ignore him.

Bang!

Dean, Sam, you, and John’s head shot up. The four of you were having a nice conversation.

Bang!

“What the hell…” Dean said getting up to his feet.

“John… please tell me that he didn’t…” You said softly before another bang cut you off.

John groaned. “Bloody hell.”

The four of you rushed down the hall to the room that Sherlock was staying in.

You slowly opened the door and another bang rang out.

“What the hell are you doing Sherlock!” John shouted.

“Bored!” He said firing his gun again.

“Damn it Sherlock!” You shouted coming into the room surprising Sam, Dean, and John. You had never raised your voice like that. You stormed over to the tall thin super bright man. You were able to get your hands on the gun taking it from him without him firing another shot off. “This is not your fucking flat! I don’t know how Mrs. Hudson put up with your shit.”

Sherlock looked like you had taken his violin from him and that wasn’t even the case.

You dismantled the gun easily handing the parts of the gun to John. “Now.” You said narrowing your eyes at Sherlock. “William.” You said using his real name for the first time causing Sherlock to narrow his eyes at you with hate. “If you want to fire your gun again ask me, Sam, or even Dean and we will take you down to the gun range instead of you…” You ponted at the wall. “Instead of you firing at the damn wall ruining it.”

John looked at the three of you with wide eyes. “You have a firing range?”

Your cheeks flushed.

“Um yeah we do. We all have trigger happy sides of us.” Dean said putting a charming smile onto his face.

John blinked in confusion. “Y/N? Trigger happy?”

Your cheeks flushed. “Thanks a lot Dean. John and Sherlock didn’t know that I fire guns.”

“Y/N… fir-fire guns?” John asked gaping.

You laughed lightly. “It’s fine John. I love firing guns. It’s fun. A way to let out frustrations.” You looked at Sherlock. “If you fire a gun again in here I will shoot you in the ass.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Bet me. You’re smart Sherlock. Don’t fire that gun in here again. If your bored come and talk to us.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to…”

You narrowed your eyes. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

You looked at Sam and then to Dean then to John. “How about we leave Mr. Trigger Happy here alone to stew in his anger that he lost his gun.”

John, you, Sam, and Dean had walked out of the room.

“You’re friend Sherlock is strange.” Dean said shaking his head.

“Tell me something I don’t already know.”

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

“Sherlock don’t you dare.” John said looking at Sherlock who was busy looking at you and Sam.

 

“Sherlock.” You said looking away from the computer you were on. “You really can’t be that bored.” You rolled your eyes. “You don’t have to look at me to try and deduce me. I don’t even want you deducing me.”

 

Sherlock crossed his arms still looking at you.

 

“Sherlock don’t.” John gave another warning to his friend.

 

You rolled his eyes. “Sherlock I can’t get any work done.”

 

“You’re hunting.”  
  


You stopped your eyes widened in shock.

 

Sam stopped reading the book and looked up.

 

Dean almost had dropped his beer.

 

“Don’t be silly.” You said looking at him.

 

“With how rigid you want, Y/N says what I said is true. You aren’t hunting people though. So what could you possibly be hunting.”  
  


“Trust me Sherlock you don’t want to open that can of worms.”

 

“You don’t sleep that well.”

 

“Good deduction. You could tell by the bags I had under my eyes.” You said rolling your eyes. “Anything else you care to deduce. I really have to get back to what I was doing Sherlock and your deducing really makes it hard. You wonder why I was in my room when I stayed with you guys.”

 

“You were hardly there.” John pointed out. “You were always out doing something.”  
  


“Oh yes. Sherlock deduced that part. I hunt.” You said crossing your arms.

 

“You’ve been running a lot and eating healthier.”

 

“Good continue. Glad to see your skills haven’t completely dissipated.”

 

“You are in a relationship too.”

 

“What? Y/N isn’t in a relationship. If she was she would tell us.” John said rolling his eyes.

 

“No she’s in one. She doesn’t want to say because it is either Sam or Dean.”

 

“What?” John asked looking at Sherlock. He then looked at you and the two brothers. Which boy were you dating?

 

“And judging by the looks she gives. It’s not Dean, but Sam.”  
  


“Sherlock enough.” You snapped.

 

“You are seeing him aren’t you?”  
  


“Sherlock quit being a high functioning sociopath.” You said rolling your eyes. “Yes, I’m dating Sam. But you can’t tell me what to do you are under our roof.”

 

“At least you look happy.” Sherlock said surprising you.

 

“What?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You have the light back in your eyes. After dealing with Moriarty years ago I’ve never seen that light in your eyes.”

 

You groaned. “I thought we were going to drop that.”

 

“Who’s Moriarty?” Dean and Sam asked in confusion.

 

“Thanks a lot Sherlock they didn’t need to know that.” You said rubbing your face.

 

“You never told them.”

 

“There are some things that I would have liked to have forgotten. Thanks to you Sherlock I have to now say who Moriarty is.”

 

“Was.”

 

“He’s not dead.”

 

“He died when I pretended to be dead.”

 

“I’m still pissed at you about that.”

 

“Who the hell is Moriarty?” Dean snapped questioning you.

 

“Moriarty happened to be a genius like Sherlock. He decided to have fun a few years ago. He kidnapped me and John putting bombs on us while he watched Sherlock dance solving the crimes that he put before him.”

 

“A bomb?” Sam asked in concern.  
  


“If it wasn’t for someone on the phone I’m pretty sure we would’ve never met.” You narrowed your eyes at Sherlock. “I hope you are happy.”

 

Sam moved out of his chair.

 

You looked over at him and saw the scared look on his face. You got up out of your seat walking over to him.  You wrapped your arms around him. “That was in the past. I made it past that. I’m with you Sam. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Sam pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. “I love you.” He said softly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You two are too intoxicated with one another.”

  
“Brilliant pointing out.” John said shaking his head. He was glad to see you happy. But he hated it when Sherlock deduced you the way that he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write another part?


End file.
